Black Firefly
by raven612
Summary: AU. Raven and Starfire are the front runners of a very popular rock based band named Black Firefly. They are complete opposites but some how make their voices and personalities fit together. Nothing had ever come between them, that was until they got..


Black Firefly

**Black Firefly**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1:** Hell Fire

**Summary: **AU. Raven and Starfire are the front runners of a very popular rock based band named Black Firefly. They are complete opposites but some how make their voices and personalities fit together. Nothing had ever come between them, that was until they got a spot in one of the biggest concert events and they meet the band Titan fronted by a dark haired boy named Robin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans or anything affiliated with them. This story is based on a piece of fanart done by MustardDrunk you can see the picture here. /pic-331776.html And the song is by Superchick and I definitely don't own that!

Raven sighed heavily as she stared out her hotel room window. They were in London and it was the day before their last concert in England and she was already tired and ready to go home. Her kitty Charlie leapt into her lap and rubbed against her hand begging to be petted. She brought Charlie everywhere with her as far as she was concerned Charlie was her only family. She raised Charlie from a kitten and cared for her very much.

"You're so nosey," Raven sighed as she rubbed the gray stripped cat behind its ears.

A soft knock on the door told Raven that her band mate and best friend was at the door.

"Coming," she called as she put Charlie on the floor. "What is it?" Raven asked as she let Starfire into her room.

The girls looked nothing alike. Starfire was bright cheerful and very beautiful with her long red flowing hair and her piercing green eyes, she looked almost other worldly. She was also one of the sweetest girls Raven had ever met. On the other side of the scale was Raven who is very pale yet still beautiful in her own way with her equally long and flowing hair, which she used to have chopped up to her chin in an extreme bob but decided to let it grow out. She was always wearing either dark violet colors or black which contrasted in just the right way with her shimmering violet eyes.

"It's our last day on the fashion capitol of the world and we haven't gone shopping yet," Starfire whined to Raven as she made herself comfortable in one of the hotel rooms many chairs and started to flip through a magazine lying on the end table.

"Well go ahead, you know how much I hate shopping," Raven said as she went to stand by the window once again; she had a great view of the Eiffel tower, she watched the people way down on the ground walking around and checking out the sights while she and Star were stuck in the hotel.

"Rae," Starfire started in with her puppy dog face, "please accompany me," she then let her eyes do the rest of the talking.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll go, but I won't promise I'll have fun, you know what happens every time we go out in public, I blame you if anything happens."

"Yay, thank you so much Rae!!" Star yelled as she leapt at and hugged Raven very tightly.

"Yeah yeah," Raven drawled as she already regretted her decision.

So donned in a black tank top and some black capris and the darkest sunglasses she could find Raven joined her very colorful friend on the streets of London.

"Oh where shall we go first?" Star squealed leaping all around Raven. Raven just mumbled how she was going to regret her decision and allowed herself to be drug from shop to shop.

"Star, we've been shopping now for three hours straight, all I have to show for it is a sever sun burn and blisters on my feet, we need to go back to the hotel and relax before our show tonight," Raven said as they finally found a small café in which they ordered sandwiches and Star drank sparkling mineral water while Raven sipped some herbal tea.

"Oh Rae, don't be such a party pooper the day is still young and besides we don't perform until 8 o'clock anyways, we have plenty of time!!" Star was always getting way too excited about things, and the way her voice would pick up in pitch and volume as she grew more and more excited always put Raven's nerves on edge.

Raven gritted her teeth, she really was not enjoying herself as she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone recognized them and then sent them running for their lives. "I'm just suggesting we get out of public before someone figures out who we are; I really don't feel like getting my shirt ripped from my back again."

"But it is such a beautiful day and who would we be if we wasted such a glorious day inside of some stupid hotel?" Star asked with a big bright smile.

Raven groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. She began to massage her temples in an attempt to sooth her aching head.

"Hey," a voice sounded from behind Raven which made her jump.

"Hello," Starfire exclaimed excitedly as she jumped from the table to introduce herself to the young man.

Raven quickly joined her hoping Star wouldn't blow their cover, "Who are you?" she asked cutting off Starfire.

"My name is Robin," he said with a charming smile aimed at Starfire, "aren't you two the singers for that band Black Firefly?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Raven demanded cutting off Starfire once again.

"Well I was just wondering because if you are, there's a spot open in the Jump City Project Benefit Concert," he said handing them a flier.

"This takes place in the U.S. what are you doing here?" Raven questioned suspiciously eyeing the strange young man. She then noticed that he had on very large dark sunglasses and barely visible from the corners of his sun glasses was what looked to be a mask of some sort.

"I'm here with my band recruiting some bands from the U.K. and London is our last stop, we were going to catch you guys at your concert tonight but since I got you here, it just works out better," he smiled.

"We would love to perform at this concert event!" Star exclaims very enthusiastically.

"Great, can't wait to see you guys there," and with that he turned and left the café.

"Why would you agree to such a thing so quickly without us discussing it, we don't even know if we have previous engagements when this concert event thing goes on," Raven started talking a mile a minute as she turned on Starfire angrily.

"Oh but Raven it benefits…" Star trailed off not sure what it benefitted.

"Exactly, we don't even know what it benefits," Raven mumbled as she shoved the flier into her pocket and started for the hotel.

Later that night around 6 o'clock Starfire and Raven were running through sound and light check when their manager, a funny looking little man named Larry approached them.

"How are my favorite little girls doing?" he asked in a squeaky nerdy sounding voice as he readjusted his glasses on his quaint little nose.

Raven never liked the short man; he had a creepy quality to him that always made her feel weird and uncomfortable around him.

"We're doing great Larry, just making sure everything is in working order before we wow the audience tonight," Starfire answered brightly.

"Yeah, wow them," Raven mumbled as she turned her mic off and went to join Starfire and Larry.

"So Raven, Starfire told me about a benefit concert you guys were asked to do, and I think it's a good idea," he stated as he wiped some lint from his glasses.

Raven rolled her eyes; of course Star would go to him about it right away knowing he would readily agree to it.

"Oh this will be fantastic!" Star exclaimed as she danced around Larry gracefully, "Thank you!" she cheered as she pecked him lightly on his cheek, which made him blush fiercely.

"On one condition," Raven stated, "after we do this benefit concert, we take a two week vacation, I need some time to cool down and relax from all of this stress."

Larry stood for a moment thinking, "Okay, deal," he said and extended his hand palm down, the girls placed their hands on top of his (this is a ritual thought up by Starfire to make their pacts stronger) and all agreed in unison.

At 8 o'clock both girls were in their dressing room putting on their outfits for the concerts as a team of specialists raced around them applying last minute make-up or spraying another gallon of hairspray on their already rock hard hair.

"Girls there are 5 minutes to show time, get out there and rock their socks!" Larry called to them as he passed their dressing room.

No matter how many times Star and Rae performed live they always felt a little nervous before a show. They clasped hands and stood just beyond all the crazy screaming fans.

"Here we go," they said in unison before the broke apart and then ran out onto the stage and heartedly greeted their audience. They stood still as the lights dimmed and the music started up, they opened with one of their most recognizable hits, Rock Star.

she moves to L.A. she wants to be somebody  
three and a half years later she's still not anybody  
she's still hoping for a break while she's waiting tables  
realizing some dreams are fables  
fear grows when she knows that she's out of control  
throwing up in the bathroom hope that nobody knows  
and she fears she's a failure she forgets that God loves her

you tried and you failed hold your head up high  
you climbed and you fell hold your head up high  
you tried and you failed hold your head up high  
hold your head up hold your head up high

chorus  
coz if we never make it ever then it's gonna be ok with me  
coz if it's not ok to fall sometimes it's not ok to be  
if they don't want us it's ok honest  
it doesn't have to bring me down  
let them say we're not big rock stars  
it's not what we're about  
we don't have to be rock stars  
we don't have to be rock stars

they said he'd never make it maybe they're right  
his parents never believe that his dreams could take flight  
all he ever wanted was for them to be proud of him  
it was the whole world to him he needed to win  
he gave his everything but sometimes it's not enough  
he thinks he's a failure now he's not worth being loved  
he forgets he had the courage to climb up so high  
the courage to try, the courage to fly

you tried and you failed hold your head up high  
you climbed and you fell hold your head up high  
you tried and you failed hold your head up high  
hold your head up hold your head up high  
chorus

it's not about success life is not a test  
you don't pass or fail you just do your best  
to see the view from wings of courage  
to push on through when we're discouraged  
it's all about the try all about the ride  
learning how you were meant to touch the sky  
failures are fliers who touch down  
only they know what it's like to leave the ground  
chorus

As they continue to sing their hits the audience keeps getting wilder and wilder, and that's when Raven spots him. The mysterious boy from the coffee shop she spoke to earlier that day. The boy named Robin in the band Titan. She wonders why she has never heard of them. Then she remembers an old e-mail from her mom talking about how a new band is gaining good ground fast back in the U.S., Raven forgot for a moment that she spent 4 months away from the states, and because she doesn't concern herself with current affairs or anything in the news, rarely watches any TV and very rarely uses the internet for other things than to e-mail her distant mother, she had heard very little of the new rock band Titan. She then vaguely remembered Larry telling them about how they have a new rival when they get back to the states. Raven cared very little, she was only in this business because she considered Star her one and only friend and family, and because she absolutely loved to sing and feel the adrenaline before every show.

After the show, both girls smelling awful, drenched in sweat and their make-up running and hair drooping climbed into the back of a limo for a good night of rest and relaxation before their flight home again tomorrow.

"Great last show, way to end it with a bang," Larry squealed excitedly as he congratulated the girls and poured them all glasses of champagne. Both Star and Raven were too young to drink but this was a celebration.

"Thanks," Raven mumbled as she sipped at her champagne.

"Oh it was just fantastic!" Star exclaimed as she sloshed her drink around the limo as she threw her arms out in a frantic excited gesture, Raven scowled at her as some of the bubbly wine splashed onto her black mini skirt.

"I can't wait to go home," she muttered under her breath as she lowered her window to dump the alcoholic drink into the street.

"When we get home we have a week of recuperation, which we will spend in Jump City to learn more about this benefit concert, do some press interviews, appear on some talk shows, and then you girls perform your hearts out, then once we finish there, I figure you girls could use a month of rest and relaxation." Larry smiled seeing the happy reactions from his two money makers.

"Thank you so much Larry, I will enjoy my time off immensely!!" Star exclaimed happily.

"Hooray," Raven only mumbled, but she was ecstatic to get so much time off and regain some of her equilibrium.

"Good, well get some rest tonight, we have a long and early flight tomorrow, I want you both packed, ready to go, and in the hotel lobby by 6 o'clock tomorrow morning, so get some shut eye tonight." Larry said with a large yawn, he too was bushed.

Once they arrived back at the hotel all three people went to separate rooms. As usual the girls packed all their belongings and then Star came to spend the night with Raven and Charlie watching chick flicks and ordering room service.

"I'll be happy to get home," Star admitted as she stretched and snuggled deeper under her covers.

"Me too," Raven agreed as she absent mindedly stroked a sleeping Charlie who was curled up right next to her.

"Speaking of which, that boy Robin from Titan is a hottie," Star giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes, she was about to agree out loud but thought better of it, "Get some sleep lover girl, we'll see enough of him when we get back home."

"I suppose, goodnight Rae," Star said as she yawned and turned over and fell right asleep.

"Night," Raven mumbled and abruptly closed her eyes.

**A/N: **So how did my adoring fans like this new Teen Titans fic? It's late and I didn't have the energy to look up a better song sung by two females, but I'll have better ones in the chapters yet to come. Well as always please Review!!


End file.
